forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 11: My Little Pegasus
On a hillside, a person with blank eyes watches the Shepherds' trek. ???: Man, this is hard. Ever since we've been revived, I've been following new Spencer and them, but rejoining the Shepherds is harder than I thought. I mean, I don't think I'll complain, because there's always some cool new face to come out of nowhere and help them, but still, I would have liked to be there while they were in the castle. They heave a sigh and continue following the group, keeping enough of a distance to not get heard or seen. ???: I'll keep following 'em for now. I need to see how this plays out. Meanwhile, the newest recruit approaches one of the older members. Barbara: Say, what's your deal there? Augustus: My...deal? Barbara: Yeah. You're probably one of the first axe-using men I've met who's not huge. And you have this like...there! You just did it. Danica: His...twitch? Barbara: Yes. Augustus: Well, about fifteen years back, I got injured real bad. The nerve damage was so bad, I developed this twitch you see. Danica: It's actually really bad, and life with it is constant pain and hell for him, so thanks for bringing it up. Barbara: Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to come off as rude. Danica: Alright. Augustus: Whoa, what was that for? She just wanted to know. Danica: Yeah well, I didn't like how she asked it. She just rubs me the wrong way. Augustus: But you were fine with her last time we knew her. Remember the whole doomed future thing? Danica: Yeah, but she wasn't so...I dunno, she's different than she was in our future, and I don't like it. Hearing this exchange, Jayde gets an idea, sliding up to Barbara shortly after. Jayde: Hey, how's it going, new recruit? Barbara: Pretty well, all things considered. The view isn't as good as it was with my group, but that's fine. Jayde: Oh yeah, those were some handsome fellows you had made friends with! Barbara: Oh, for sure. Don't get ay bright ideas though. They're all mine. Jayde: Er, alright. I wasn't trying to get in with any of them, I was just saying... Barbara: Good! Jayde: Anyway, we seem to have a shared interest. Perhaps we can go on the lookout for some hot guys together sometime! Barbara: I'll consider it. Jayde: (That didn't go as well as I'd hoped...) Up at the front of the group, Spencer clutches the Fates book to his chest. Spencer: What do you think the weird word that lit up in the book means? Joos: Brynhildr? No clue. My hope is that it's a weapon that can defeat Grima, because that's what we need the most. It could also be something he needs to become powerful again. All I know for sure is that we saw Tost light up as well, so I'm confident our answer—or perhaps Brynhildr itself—lies there. Mason: Which means we get to go see my dad! Joos: How is Green doing, by the way? Mason: He's fine. Him and Bella are still ruling strong. Joos: Oh yeah. I forgot she didn't die, honestly. That's good to hear. Spencer: Mason, you spend a lot of time in Tost. Does that word ring a bell to you? Mason: No...I'd have to read it to make sure, though. Without a word, Spencer cracks open the book and points the Yato at the opening paragraph, which illuminates the two words again. Spencer: There. Mason: Hmmm... Joos: If you know anything at all, it would be a great help. Mason: Can't say it looks familiar. Sorry guys. Joos: It's all good. We'll figure something out. I'm good at doing that. Spencer: Say, Kodie! Kayde! While we're on the way, how about we go visit yo— Kodie: Shhhh!! Spencer: Wha—mmf! Kodie scrambles to cover Spencer's mouth with her hand. Kodie: Shhh. Don't worry about that, okay? Spencer: Um...okay. Kayde: Don't worry. We have a plan. Joos: I hope this plan doesn't interfere with the important one here. Kodie: Of course not... The three younger members fall back, and once they're confident they're out of Joos' earshot, the twins explain. Kayde: Look, Joos may or may not be our father. Spencer: ...Right. Kodie: But he thinks he's not because mom cheated on him. Spencer: Also right. Kayde: But if we can take him to mom, she can tell us whether she did or not, and she won't be able to lie if he's there! Kodie: But if he knows she's going to be where we're going, we can't possibly go there. Spencer: Oh, I see. Kayde: So when we pass the animal sanctuary, don't say we live there. Kodie: Or else he'll never want to go there. Spencer: Right. Sorry about that. Kodie: It's all good. You didn't know. Alicia: So Ace, how's it feel knowing you'll be able to fling some spells, huh? Ace: It feels nice. Now I won't be stuck watching everyone struggle. I like knowing I'll be able to help if things get sticky. Alicia: Cool cool. I'll be happy to give you any pointers if you like. Ace: Thanks a bunch! Shed: Hey, uh, you. Strider: Hm? Oh, hi Shed. Shed: Wow, word of new recruits must travel fast. That or I don't remember introducing myself to you. Strider: Er, I have my ways. Shed: Anyway, may I ask what your story is? Strider: You may, but I might not tell you. Shed: That's certainly one way of putting it. So anyway, what's your story? Strider: Heh. I like you. I'm sorry, but I can't share that quite yet. I find it easier to function when my true identity is sealed. When I show my face, people tend to get...distracted. Shed: I don't quite get it, but alright. I won't hound you about it anymore. Strider: Thanks for your understanding. Soon, the path the Shepherds are walking comes to rolling green pastures, fenced in and surrounding a beautiful lake. Joos: Scenic. Is this why we're not going the direct route to the capital? Jimmy: I wonder what this place is. Looks like some kind of ranch or farm. Ahead of them, Kodie and Kayde nod at each other. Of course they know this place, as it's barely a day's trek from their sanctuary. They decide to avoid tipping Joos off and don't say anything, lettng the others speculate. Will: It's definitely pretty. Jessica: Cattle ranch? Maddie: Nope, it doesn't smell bad enough. I would know. Mason: Oh wait, I know this place! Bella's brought me and Bohl here before. It's— Suddenly, a white mass swoops in above them, back into the fenced area. It lands and neighs, revealing itself to be a pegasus. Chuck: Aw, look at that. Jimmy: Is this a pegasus ranch? Mason: Right! They breed pegasi mostly to keep the population up, but occasionally they'll let one go off with an aspiring pegasus knight. This is where Bella got hers. Augustus: I wonder if she ever replaced it. Mason: I don't think so... Shed: Rip. On the other side of the road, the Shepherds' follower claps their hands together and watches the pegasus in awe. ???: Awwww! These animals are just as pretty now as they were when I was alive! Man, I miss mine... Maybe I can tame one of these and go right back to normal. When the Shepherds themselves get to the entrance to the ranch, they find a large group of people just inside, and another large group of pegasi visibly disturbed. Barbara: That...doesn't look good. A frantic man approaches the shepherds in a panic. Man: Help! My pegasi are under attack! Jimmy: *sigh* Well, I guess we'll have to help. Joos: Is it just me, or are we cleaning up bandit raids more often than actual Risen or ghosts? Jimmy: Just like old times for me. Kodie: Alright, let's go! Bandit: Hoo boy! These pretty pegasi will fetch quite a pretty penny. Everyone! Take the calm ones alive so we can pawn 'em off to some circus. Go ahead and bring down the axe on the ones who get fussy. Spencer: Hold it! Bandit: Eh? Aw, damn it all, we've got some peacekeepers on our tail. Let's get our boon and run! The Shepherds charge forward and engage the bandits in combat. As the battle rages, the ghost looks on from afar. ???: Oh man, how dare they go after such beautiful creatures? I gotta help them! But maybe someone else will jump in and help... They continue to watch, but when nobody comes, they start to get restless. Finally, they spot a small group of bandits escorting a couple of pegasi away, trying to quietly slip out amongst the chaos. ???: Oh no! They're gonna get away! I gotta help them! The ghost grabs their lance and jumps to their feet. ???: B-but wait, I need to look cool, and I can't do that if my friends recognize me. I got it! I'll just get a mask! ...But where from? They grab a large leaf that's recently fallen from a nearby tree and poke some holes in it. After tying a vine to it and wrapping it around their head, their (mostly) obscured face is ready to go. ???: I'll think of a cool name when I join the group. Until then, I'm saving those pegasi! They charge down the hill, lance held high in the air. However, they don't get far before stopping in their tracks. ???: Wait...I've never fought on foot before! And there's no time to tame a pegasus in all this...Oh well, this will have to do! They leap over the fence and confront the thugs. ???: You stop right there! Bandit: Wha...? Damn, I thought we'd managed to give 'em the slip. ???: Not me, my eyes are too sharp for that. Bandit: Doesn't matter. We'll thrash you and get on our way. ???: Bring it on! The ghost takes on the bandits alone, but quickly find themselves outmatched. ???: I...might have bit off more than I can chew. Time for plan B. HELP. The Shepherds with sensitive ears hear the newcomer's cries. Jayde: Is that...? Kodie: Somebody needs help! Kayde: Big sis, let's go help! Jayde: Right. Strider, can you come with us and cover our backs? Strider: Gotcha. Jayde: Thanks! Let's go. The three branch off and, with cover fire from Strider, weave in and out of the crowd to try to reach the new face in time. While they do that, the battle near the entrance of the ranch starts to pick up as the bandits get a second wind. Eager to prove himself, Ace jumps right into the fray, slinging spells with reckless abandon. Alicia: Hey, be careful! You don't wanna bite off more than you can chew. Ace: What are you talking about? I'm doing great! To illustrate his point, he hits a brigand dead-on with a fire spell, causing him to fall to the ground with a scream. Ace: Looks like your goose is cooked! Hah! Maddie: How long have you been holding on to that one? Ace: You have no idea. Maddie: Look out! A man behind Ace raises his axe menacingly, but Maddie swoops in and attacks him with her lance before he can strike. Ace finishes the job by hurling a fireball at his face. Ace: Oh man, thanks. Maddie: Maybe you should listen to Ali and be more careful, hm? While Maddie talks, another attacker sneaks up behind her and prepares to swing. Ace: Watch out! This time, Ace saves Maddie by attacking the bandit just in time. The man drops his axe when he gets hit, but it manages to graze Maddie in the process, causing her to squeal before retaliating with an attack of her own. Maddie: Whew...thanks. Ace: Maybe we should both be careful. Maddie: Haha, maybe we should. Unfortunately, the two of them together aren't enough to fell him, but before he can recover for a surprise attack, a knife hits him in the neck and he falls, finally dead. Shed: You're welcome, you two. Will: Hey, I was gonna get him! Shed: Sounds like you need to get good, hm? Will: Sounds like you need to...uh, to get...gah! I'll show you next time. Augustus: Aw, come on Will, you're on my comedy troupe, you gotta be able to think of a comeback quicker than that. Together, Will and Shed start competing to see how many enemies they can down, unable to completely down very many enemies without assistance from whoever is closest to their targets at a time. Will: How many are you at? Shed: Six. Will: Hah! Seven! Shed: Just as a head's up, if someone else had to finish them off, it doesn't count. Will: … Shed: So what are you at with that in mind? Will: ...Nevermind. We're done here. Shed: Hah, I thought so. As the Taguel siblings weave in and out of the crowd, Strider brings up the rear, shooting at anyone who dares to get too close. Up ahead, they see the siblings stopped, and curiously tries to look around to see what's stopping them. What they see is a man sitting on a pegasus' back with a knife held to its throat. Thug: Better not attack me, or you'll knock me off, and who knows what'll happen to this poor creature then? Jayde: Something tells me we won't have to worry about that. Thug: Hm? Kodie: Strider! With a grin, Strider vaults off Jayde's transformed back and launches an arrow, which buries itself in the man's shoulder, causing him to fall off and drop his knife. Thug: Augh! Strider: Someone else will take care of you. As they say this, Strider grabs their arrow from the man's shoulder and continues ahead, right behind Jayde, Kayde and Kodie. Ahead, the masked ghost clutches their lance tight to their chest as the thugs close in on them. ???: This is starting to get familiar in a really bad way... They frantically swing their lance in a wide arc, causing the thugs to jump back. ???: Stay back, you monsters! Somebody help!! The rescue party speeds up their pace, while back at the front lines, someone is slowing down. Barbara: Hey, you need help? Augustus: I already have help. Isn't that right, Danica? He turns to see that his girlfriend has vanished. Augustus: Hello...? Barbara: She must have gotten distracted. Augustus: Of course. Fine then, I could use some—ack! While he was speaking, an enemy managed to sneak up on him and attack. Augustus falls to the ground with a slash in his back, and his attacker chuckles before pointing his sword at Barbara. Barbara: Hey! How dare you attack someone while their guard is down! You disgust me! With a brutal swing, Barbara tears the man's head off his body before turning back to tend to Augustus. Barbara: Hey, you okay, man? Augustus: I've been hit with worse...Still, I gotta stop getting my ass attacked from behind. Barbara: Bad wording. Hey, healer! Jessica: I gotcha! The maid scurries over with a staff in hand and wastes no time in tending to Augustus' wound. Jessica: You okay? Augustus: I'm feeling better now. Thanks, you two. Jessica: You bet! Just call for me if you need me again. After she leaves, Augustus hauls himself to his feet, stretching his arms. Augustus: Lotta help you were... Barbara: Hey, that guy would have killed you if I wasn't here watching over you. Your girlfriend should pay more attention. Without a word, Augustus grabs his axe and prepares to swing. Barbara gasps and ducks, and Augustus takes out an enemy sneaking up on her by burying his axe in their chest. Augustus: Sounds like you ''need to pay more attention. '''Barbara': Heh, I guess so. On her way back through the battlefield, Jessica hears another anguished cry. She quickly tracks down the source and readies herself to heal someone. Jessica: What's wrong? Is everything okay? Will: Gods damn it, you stole that kill from me! Shed: Did not. You were changing targets, so that one was fair game. Will: This competition isn't very fun... Shed: I dunno what you're talking about. It's great for experience. Will: You know what? You're right. I can learn from this and beat you next time. Shed: Sure you will. Jessica: So...we're all okay here? Shed: Hm? Oh, yeah. Will: Sorry I scared you. Jessica: It's all good. Good luck, you two! As she leaves, Will crosses his arms. Will: She was talking to me. Shed: You know, I'll let you have that one... The battle starts to wind down, but the expanse of land between the main conflict and the ghostly ally means they haven't gotten any help yet, even with Strider's longer range. They stagger backwards, lance clutched in their hands and several wounds on their body spouting faint purple flames. ???: This isn't good... Thug: Why ain't you bleeding? I know I hit ya. ???: Um...I'm invincible? Thug: Eh, we'll see about that! The thug jumps at them, but the ghost's frantic swing slashes into his arm and causes him to drop his axe. As he cries out in pain, another enemy attacks, nearly taking the ghost's head off. He starts to swing again, but an arrow punctures his chest and he falls to the ground, allowing the ghost to finish him off. ???: Whew, thanks! The Taguel trio and Strider approach and nod at the newcomer. Strider: Are you alright? ???: Now I am. You really saved my life! Thanks, stranger. ...Strangers! Heh... Jayde: Hey, aren't you... Kayde: Whoa, you have flames coming off you. Kodie: You're a ghost? ???: Well, that secret got blown quickly... Kodie: Who are you? ???: I'm...uh, (come on, this is a fresh start, don't blow this!) Kayde: What was that? ???: I'm...Scales! Yes, masked deliverer of justice! Heh... Jayde: ...Uh, huh. Strider: You're a masked vigilante? Scales: Yes. You...you're one too, aren't you? Strider: A little bit. Jayde: (Yo, I'm like, positive I know this kid.) Strider: (I...er, the mask isn't very concealing, so I wouldn't argue.) Kayde: Alright, Scales. Let's get you patched up. Kodie: Right. Back to the front! It doesn't take very long to get back to the front of the ranch, but the battle has ended by the time they get there. As Jessica heals Scales' wounds, the Shepherds gather around, the older members seeing straight through the disguise but humoring Scales nonetheless. Scales: So...I know you guys don't know who I am, but can I come along with you? Jimmy: Sure. We let Strider come without knowing who they are. Joos: Just don't get yourself into trouble like that anymore. Scales: You got it! Thanks for bringing me along, you guys. I really appreciate it. Joos: Don't worry about it. I just hope you can do the Shepherds justice. Scales: Heh... Kodie: Alright, let's keep going!! We're almost to the halfway point. Joos: You're awful eager to get going. Kodie: Right. That's because, uh... Kayde: Green's always been really cool! He's like a cool uncle to us. Kodie: Yeah, he pays for everything in sympathy to our mom, who... (well, you'll see.) Joos: What was that? Kayde: Onward!! > CHAPTER 12: HOMEWRECKING < SUPPORTS Current Party be filled in Information *This chapter was posted to the Total Drama Writers Forum here